Shuriken and Pleats (TV series)
Shuriken and Pleats is a Japanese animated television series based off of the manga of the same name by Matsuri Hino. The first season aired on TXN in 2016 and was localized in English by Cartoon Network XD Studios. The English localization premiered on Teletoon in January 2017, with reruns airing on YTV Family as of March 2017. The anime began airing as part of Cartoon Network XD's Saturday morning lineup on March 11th, 2017. A second season, titled Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life outside Japan, premiered as a prequel on Yomiuri TV in 2017, and was aired on TXN and TV Aichi in late 2017. On August 30th, 2017, it was announced that a third season, Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja, a crossover between Shuriken and Pleats and the Jewelpet anime, would be broadcast on TV Tokyo in Japan and YTV Family in Canada; the third season would be the first season of the anime not to air on Teletoon in Canada. On April 7th, 2018, the English distribution rights for the series, as well as the masters for the Cartoon Network XD dub, were auctioned off to NickFamily Studios, as Cartoon Network XD continues to wind down its operations. On April 24th, 2018, it was announced that the anime would have its timeslot replaced by Kawaii!! Magic School in Japan. No further seasons have been announced by Gallop. All three seasons contain 12 episodes each. Characters *Mikage Kirio *Mahito Wakashimatsu Plot With the Meiji Restoration and the abolishment of the Samurai system, the once feared and respected ninja were forced underground, to continue their work in secret. In modern times, the descendants of a certain ninja clan have continued their ancestors' legacy by employing the ninjas as bodyguards for the rich and famous. Episodes Main article: List of Shuriken and Pleats episodes Broadcasting In Japan, the first season aired on all TXN stations and TV Aichi in 2016, while the second season aired on Yomiuri TV; season 2 was reran on TXN and TV Aichi in late 2017. Since November 2017, reruns air on Aura on cable. The English localization premiered on Canada's Teletoon in January 2017, with reruns airing on YTV Family since March 2017; in December 2017, the English localization moved to YTV Family's Toonami block. The English localization began airing on Cartoon Network XD in the United States and Disney XD in Wales alongside Chloe on March 11th, 2017. Reruns began airing on Nicktoons as part of CN XD on Nicktoons on March 12th, 2017. Starting with the third season, the show will move to Aura in the United States and Disney Channel in Wales. The second season, Ninja Life, made its English debut on Disney XD in Wales on April 17th, 2017, and on Teletoon in Canada on April 25th, 2017. Ninja Life premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network XD on June 17th, 2017. The third season, JewelNinja, made its English debut on YTV Family's Toonami block in December 2017 and on Aura in the United States in 2018. JewelNinja has yet to premiere on Disney Channel in Wales, and there are no plans for it to air across the rest of the UK. On April 17th, 2017, it was announced that Fox has acquired the rights to the show in the mainland UK; however, only the first season was aired in the UK aside from its run in Wales. Upon the English license being sold to NickFamily Studios in 2018, the UK-wide broadcast rights were handed over to SurgeAnime UK, which is currently airing the second season. The anime also debuted on Nicktoons in Southeast Asia on April 17th, 2017; the anime moved to AuraAnime on January 1st, 2018. In the United States, the series was shown in syndication on Nickelodeon Family's Nick@Nite Family block, as well as SurgeAnime TOO. Trivia TBA.